Too many changes
by XxMetalSplicexX
Summary: Fixed version of my story. Kind of long.
1. Chapter 1

I walked in the kitchen at the wrong moment. His body fell to the floor with the boom of a bass drum during an intense marching competition. Blood and brain matter seeped through the bullet hole between his eyes. I stared at his body, almost afraid to move.

I saw him escape through the window. But, I could not see exactly who it was. Everything was hazy.

I sat in the federal building. _Shaking._ My Aunt Mary Shannon walked up to me. She was not really my Aunt. My mom's old high school friend; I've grown up with her, usually spent more time with her than at my own house. After my mom left; I spent way too much time at her house. My Dad was never the same after she left. Now, he was defiantly not the same.

"Rebecca?" She asked. I did not respond. I wanted to respond to her call; but I could not speak. I just looked at her.

"We need to talk about what's going to happen."

I nodded.

"Well, you need to enter wit-sec."

I nodded. "Have you found my mom?" I asked silently.

"Yes. But….." She said.

I raised an eyebrow. "She left me, and my dad is dead. I don't think more bad news is going to matter."

Aunt Mary swallowed hard. "She committed suicide four years ago."

"Oh." I said with almost no remorse. "What's going to happen to me?"

"Well, you're sixteen. You're too old for the foster system. Are you an independent person?"

"Yes. But….." I said.

Mary raised her eyebrow and changed into her federal marshal voice. "What?"

"My baby won't be independent."

Mary shut her eyes as if it would make the words she heard go away.

"How long?"

"Eight weeks."

"Did your Dad know?"

"No. I was going to tell him when I saw him get killed."

"Do you remember anything?"

"Yeah; I remember it all…except his face."

"I see."

Stan motioned for Mary to come towards him. Aunt Mary kissed me on top of the head and walked off for a moment to the other end of the federal building.

"Hm?"

"Anything?"

"No."

"What's the plan?"

"She stays with me."

"She can't."

"She's going to need help raising her baby."

Stan shut his eyes much like Aunt Mary did.

"I see." Stan said.

"So, she stays with me. I keep her and the baby safe. She'll be a witness first, my friend second."

"We'll try it. One month. In which, if she screws up; because, Mary we both know…you screw up all the time. But, there's a method the madness; she will go into the foster system. This is different than usual."

"Agreed."

"Good. Take her home. She can't grieve here."

I arrived at Mary's house. Her sister Brandi, Mary's husband Raph and their mother Jinx were all home. Brandi was on the phone to her latest boyfriend. Raph was watching baseball and Jinx was drinking. There was not anything new here.

"Your bedroom is the first door on the left. Go get settled. I'll be there in a moment." Aunt Mary said ushering me into the room.

"What's up with Rebecca?" Brandi said. "Does she not have her own family?"

"Not anymore." Mary said coldly. "Look, she has to enter wit-sec. I can't tell you anymore; so don't ask. But, her name is now Kara. Okay?"

Everyone nodded. Mary walked off and headed towards the bedroom.

"Okay; Name change. You are now Kara. Okay?"

I nodded silently.

"Stan is pulling some strings as we speak and he's going to get you into the high school in this district."

"Okay."

Aunt Mary sat on the bed next to me. "It'll be okay. We'll find the bastard that shot Jeff."

"I guess." I said staring at my stomach.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sixteen; I'm an orphan. I'm sixteen; I'm in the witness protection program and I'm sixteen; and I'm going to be a single mom."

"Who's the father?"

"His name is Craig."

"Does he have a record?"

"Assault and armed robbery."

"I see. Let me guess, he broke up with you after you told him?"

"No."

"What do you mean?"

"We weren't dating."

"I see."

"Yeah; just a night of drunken insecurity at a party."

"Oh. Have you told him?"

"Yeah, and he said…'good for you' he doesn't remember anything."

"I'm sorry. But, you're not on your own. I'm right here."

"I don't think with your job, that you'll be at all concerned with me and my baby."

"Kara. Listen to me. You and this baby, is my job."

"I guess."

"Well, Stan is giving you a month here. So, in a nutshell, don't screw up. Got it?"

"I guess."

"Okay. Now, you have to understand. You and this baby…are my witnesses first; friends second. Got it?"

"I guess."

"What do you want for dinner?"

"I don't care. Whatever."

"Not whatever. Have you been in to a doctor?"

"No. I couldn't get it a doctor without Dad figuring it out."

"Alright. Brandi is going to take you. I can't. If word gets out I'm a federal marshal, it won't be pretty."

"Okay."

Mary kissed me on top of the head. She walked off. She walked into the living room and sat next to Brandi.

"Brandi I need a favor."

"Okay?" Brandi said raising an eyebrow.

"Take Kara to the doctor?"

"Why can't you?"

"Because, if word gets out I'm a federal marshal, it won't be pretty. Please? It's urgent."

"Is she okay?" Raph asked in his accent that I knew why Mary fell for him.

"Yes. She's fine. But, she's pregnant. Please, Brandi?"

"Yeah, sure. No problem."

"Cool. Okay, guys. I need to go talk to Marshall. Keep her in this house."

Jinx and Brandi nodded. Raph just looked at Mary. "We need to talk."

"Baby, can we do it later? I really need to go talk to Marshall."

"I guess." He said sighing.

"Thank you."

Mary arrived at the federal building. "Marshall, what's up? I need to get back to Kara."

Alison was sitting at the desk near Mary's. Marshall shrugged.

"Did you really think you were going to get away with it?"

"Get away with what?"

"Keeping a witness in your house!"

"Stan said I could have a month to see if it worked. She has nowhere to go, and she's pregnant."

"Do what you have to do."

"I have to keep my witness alive. Yes, Alison, it's a little unorthodox. But, its how I need to handle things."

Alison raised an eyebrow. "Fine. But, I'm not giving you a month."

"How long?"

"As long as you need. But, if she…or you, screw up. She's out. You're fired. Got it?"

Mary scratched her head. "Fine, but you have to stay out of my way."

"My pleasure." Alison said smiling.

"Look, Alison. I don't want her in my house anymore than you do." Alison scratched her head. She opened her mouth but shut it. "But." Mary said. "It's my job." Alison scratched her head again.

"Fine. I'll be gone by tomorrow." I said. Mary quickly did an about face and looked at me.

"Kara. I didn't mean it like that."

I stayed quiet and just walked off with my head hung. Brandi stood silently.

"She isn't going to talk to me." Mary said.

"I know." Brandi said.

"Would you do me another favor?"

"Yeah. Sure." Brandi said.

"Why did you even bring her here?" Mary demanded.

"She said she didn't feel safe without you. Let me go to talk to her." Brandi said walking off.

"Alison, I understand you may not like me, Hell, I don't really like you. But, we are on the same team. Trying to find the bastard who shot Jeff."

"Are you aware that Jeff was involved with the Mexican cartels?"

"Yes. I just don't want Kara to know. I want her to remember her father for the good things. Not the bad."

"Like, how you remember yours?"

"That's a little different. But, essentially, yes."

"Do we have any idea what all Kara saw?"

"Well, she saw everything. But, I think she's in shock and right now and she can't remember. Tomorrow, after Brandi takes her to the doctor. She doesn't know it. But, I am taking her to a shrink and maybe get it out of her."

"Good deal."

"While Brandi is talking to Kara; I'm going to just sit in here and do some paperwork."

"Alright."

I sat on the front steps silently with Brandi. I'd known her most of my life; spending so much time with Mary. But, we never really had deep conversations.

"If you leave by in the morning; where are you going to go?" Brandi asked.

"I don't know. I'm sure I could figure out something."

"For you, maybe. What about your baby?"

"Well, I'm a bit ill equipped to raise a baby."

"Yes you are. But, you are still having a baby."

"I know. Maybe, I can give it up. It might be best."

"I'm not going to stop you. But, I really think after you have the baby. With, help. You'll be an awesome mom."

I sat silently, maybe I would be.

"So, whatcha thinking?"

"My head is spinning with everything going on."

"Yeah, that'll happen."

"When does it stop?"

"Couldn't tell ya' sorry. Wish I could."

"Okay. Would you take me home?"

"I think you should wait on Mary."

"Fine."

Mary walked out of the federal building. "Brandi, take her home. I have some leads on who shot Jeff I need to follow up on."

"But, if I'm not with you. I'll get killed!"

"You'll be fine. I promise. Just do me a favor, and stay home. Okay?"

"I guess." I said shrugging.

"Mary, can we talk a moment?" Brandi asked.

"Can we do it at home?"

"Um, I need Kara not here. If at all possible; no offense." She said looking at me.

"None taken." I said.

"Okay, I can go hide in my room." I said with a slight smile. "I did it all the time at home." I said gently looking down at my stomach. "As we can all tell."

Mary smiled. "Just don't do it at my house. Go home."

"Eh, the dad is part of my……yeah." I said as Mary motioned for me shut up.

"Brandi, come on. Let's talk." Mary said motioning her into the federal building. "Kara. Just, wait here."

"Okay." I said.

Brandi and Alison walked into the building. They went into a vacant room. Mary never understood why there were so many rooms and that everyone stayed in the main room.

"What's up?"

"Well, do you really feel that Kara belongs with us?"

"No. She belongs with her Dad." Mary said. "But, that's not going to happen. So, yes I do. Why?"

"Raph, may break up with you."

"Why?"

"Because, you spend too much time with work and now, you are bringing your work home."

"Please, keep in mind that my 'work' is a human being." Mary demanded. "AND, keep out of mine and Raph's business. Okay?"

"Okay. Just thought I would give you warning."

"Thanks. Now, take her mom. Don't let her leave, and by that I mean; she is not to exit the house for any reason until I get there!"

"Alright." Brandi said walking off.

Brandi walked off. I slowly got up and walked to the car as a single tear rolled down my eye. Brandi noticed me wiping my eye and put an army around my shoulder.

"You'll be okay. There's no one better than Mary, okay?"

I nodded.

"Do you want to get a bite to eat?"

"No, I'm okay."

"When the last time you ate?"

"I don't know."

"Kara. If you don't eat; you'll hurt the baby. Come on, let's go get something."

"Alright."

We sat at a quiet dinner. It was very uneventful. Until I noticed a familiar figure come in the door. Why he was in Albuquerque, I had no idea. He hated hot weather.

"Brandi, we need to go. Or a major 'screw up' is about to happen." I said ducking down in my seat slightly.

"What do you mean?"

"Craig is here. Let's go. I'll get food at the house."

"Craig, like?" She said pointing to my stomach.

"Yes." I said. "Can we go?"

"Yeah. Of course." Brandi said. "Wait until he takes a seat. Right now, you'll have to go past him."

"Okay."

"I'll need to call Mary."

"I guess."

"What's wrong?"

"My baby daddy is right before me. I never thought I'd see him again."

"I guess. Okay, come on. Go."

"Okay." I said trying to get out of the door. Of course, he saw me.

"Rebecca?" He asked. I tried to ignore Craig the best I could. Yet, I could not. His voice drew me in like a silk worm to a mulberry leaf; it was why I fell for him in the first place.

"What?" I asked.

"Um, how's….ummmm?"

"Fine." I said.

"Good." He said smiling. "What are you doing here?"

"Visiting my Aunt."

"I see. I moved in with my dad."

"Oh." I said.

"Hey." Brandi said. "Let's get back to Mary; I think she needs to hear about your day."

"Yeah, bye Craig."

"Bye, Rebecca."

Brandi ushered me out of the restaurant. "This, my dear, could be very bad for you."

"I know, let's go." I said.

We arrived back at the federal building. I felt like something was wrong, other than Craig recognizing me and calling me by my birth name. Like, someone was watching me.

"Brandi, what the hell?" Mary demanded as the two of us walked in the building.

"Well, we have a security breach."

"I never saw that coming." Alison said sarcastically.

"Oh, shove it." Mary said she focused her attention to me, the last place I wanted it to be at this moment in time. "What happened?"

"Um, Brandi took me to lunch. Craig was there. He apparently has moved in with his Dad."

"Did he notice you?"

"Yes."

"What did he say?"

"Hi, Rebecca. How's ummmm…..okay, bye."

"Crap."

"Yeah, and maybe I'm just paranoid. But, I feel like I'm being followed."

"MARSHALL?!"

"Hm?" He asked from the back of the room.

"Get me a guard for the house. Now!"

"Mary. I told you…." Alison said.

"I know." Mary said interrupting. "But, it'll take some time to relocate her. So, she stays at my house for a few more days. We'll get a guard. I said, you stay out of my way."

"While her life was not in any immediate danger."

"I don't care. Stay out of my way."

"When the President of the United States appointed me…." Mary walked off while Alison was in mid-sentence. She grabbed me by the arm and pulled me out of the building.

We got back to the house. Raph was sitting at the table with what seemed like a romantic evening. Candles, rose petals, the whole deal. Mary walked past it as if nothing where there and then it finally clicked. She turned around to speak but Raph beat her to it.

"It's okay. I'll be here when you're done."

Mary nodded. She ushered me into my bedroom and gently shut the door. But, her voice was so loud she may have just left the door open completely.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" She yelled. I sat on my bed trying to blink away the tears.

"I didn't mean to."

"Did you mean, not to?"

"Which one, the pregnancy or seeing Craig?"

"Yes. The pregnancy kind of hinders things right now. But, I don't care about that right now. Right now; you have to stay safe. You can't do that with Craig here; and apparently something is following you. Alison is going to kick you out of here the first moment she can."

"Where am I going?"

"I don't know."

"I have nowhere to go."

"I'm fully aware."

A/N. Sorry, this should be the final "fixed" version of my story. It was going to be a one-shot but I really wanted to post. So, it'll be chapters. Just, done right.


	2. Chapter 2

"Aunt Mary, what's going to happen?" I asked.

"Kara. I have no idea. But, you'll get a new identity."

"Oh. Okay. I know it doesn't mean much, but I'm sorry."

"You're right. That doesn't mean much." She said sighing and sitting down on the bed with me. "However, whatever happens. I'm right here."

"How, won't I get transferred out of Albuquerque?"

"Probably; yes, but you need to let me worry about that, okay?" Mary said. I laid my head down on her lap like I did when I was a young child; something about it was comforting.

"How do I not worry?"

"I don't know."

I began to cry. Mary stroked my hair and sat silently.

"Hey." Jinx said coming in the room.

"What?" Mary asked.

"Marshall is here."

"What for?"

"Tell him I'm a little busy."

"It looks urgent."

"Alright. Send him in here."

Instead of Marshall, Raph walked in the room.

"Mary, we need to talk."

Mary sighed. "Honey, I'm busy. Please, we'll talk tonight?"

"Tonight never comes. Let's talk now."

"I guess." I sat up. Aunt Mary kissed me on top of the head. "I'll be right back."

Mary ran her fingers through her hair and left the room. I laid down on my bed and buried my head in my pillow.

Mary gently shut the bedroom door.

"What?" She demanded.

"Sit down."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

Raph raised an eyebrow.

"Brandi." She said.

"Oh." He said glaring at Brandi who shrugged.

"She is my sister." She said.

"Yes. Mary, I am."

"Why?"

"You won't leave your work at work. We have no 'us' time. Its always, I need to keep this person alive. I need to see Marshall, I need to call Stan, Honey, we can talk later."

"Honey, I know." Mary said trying to fake a smile. "But, this is a little bit different."

"So, when will we have 'us' time?"

"I don't know. But, you have to give me time. I have to work with this witness, more carefully than I would normally, because of her age and the fact she's pregnant."

"I know. But, I also know…this is probably a conflict of interest for you, isn't it?"

"Yes. It is."

"So, what's going to happen?"

"I'm not sure. It depends on what 'Mrs. Appointed by the President' says."

"No, what's going to happen with, 'us'"

"Raph. If you want to leave, I won't stop you. But, you should know. Even though my job does consume a lot of my life, especially right now. I still love you. I miss our time together."

"Well, you'll miss me still. Maybe we should take a break."

"Is that what you really want?"

"Yes. I'll stay at my brother's for now. Good luck with Kara." He said smiling and picking up a bag lying by the door that you could tell by the look on her face Mary did not know was sitting there.

She turned around and saw me standing there.

"Was that my fault?"

"No, it's all mine." She said.

"Okay."

"I'll go talk to Alison, right now."

"So, you don't blame me?"

"No." But, I could tell from her eyes that she did not want to blame but she did. Maybe it was because I was the easiest thing to blame. I blamed Craig for what he did to me; yet; I knew deep down that the idea to have sex was mine.


	3. Chapter 3

Mary walked into the federal building.

"Is she being transferred?" She asked.

"I don't know." Alison. "Mary, I don't like you. Let's just put that out there. But, I know she is safest with you. Her and her baby; it all depends on what my boss says."

"When will we know?"

The phone rang almost on queue. "Now." Alison said picking up the phone. Mary sat down waiting on the inevitable.

"Yes sir. – No sir she has no parents. – Mary Shannon, sir. – Yes sir, they both understand. Well, wherever you put her, but she would need contact with Mary. – I don't guess so. – No, I don't have children of my own. Okay, what do I do with her until then?"

Alison hung up the phone. She looked at Mary. "Well, he's going to have to think the whole garbage dump of a situation over. He said until he can think of something, he isn't happy with it, and if you know what's good for you; don't ask for favors, but that she can stay with you."

Mary nodded. "Thanks."

"Yeah, yeah. But, when you come back. I still hate you."

"Oh, shove it." Mary said gently smiling. "When do you think he'll decide?"

"Couple days?"

"Okay, I can handle that."

"Good. Now, I have paperwork to do. Go home."

The next morning was my first day at the new school. I did not know what to expect. I stood quietly at my locker. Staring at my schedule, then at my stomach which was becoming bigger and bigger with every breath it seemed. Luckily, the kids did not know me. Yet, they knew me. The teenage mom. What else was there to know? Soon, a boy began to approach me. You could tell from a mile away that he was quarterback of the football team.

"Hey, are you new?"

"Yeah, I had to move in with my aunt…after….um…yeah." I said pointing to my stomach. It seemed like a logical excuse to be in a small town like this one.

"I see." He said smiling. "My name's Whyatt, you?"

"Kara." I still had chills, I needed to get used to that name.

"Do you need help getting to class?"

"Yeah." I said smiling. "I'm going to biology."

"With, Tindell?"

"Yeah."

"Me too. Come on." He said.

We walked down the hallway in silence. Whyatt would look at me every few seconds and if I caught him looking at me, he would quickly look away and then smile.

Turns out. He was in all my classes. Is that not grand?

I got to Mary's house and gently shut the door and sighed.

Brandi looked at me from the couch. She leaned over the edge and smiled. "So, what's his name?"

"Who's?"

"The guy, it's written all over your face."

"Is it?"

"Yeah." Jinx said not looking up from her book she was reading, _How to teach dancing in a productive way. _Yeah, that is something she would read.

"His name is Whyatt."

Brandi looked at Jinx who looked up from her book and raised an eyebrow.

"Is he captain of the football team?" Brandi asked the question that seemed like her and Jinx both wanted to ask.

"I didn't ask. But, it looks like it. Is that significant to my life?"

"Maybe." Brandi said. "Do yourself a favor; don't tell Mary."

"Why?"

"Just. Don't." Jinx said.

"O-o-okay?" I said.

"Don't tell Mary what?" Mary ordered.

Brandi turned back around as Jinx turned back to her book.

"Something about some guy." I said. "They won't tell me."

"Who?"

"Whyatt."

"Thompson, quarterback, Whyatt?"

"Yeah, I think his last name is Thompson. He helped me to my first class today and turns out he's in all my classes. I think he likes me."

"Stay away." Mary said.

"Why?"

"Would you like the federal marshal answer or the I'm in a charge of you answer?"

"I just want to know what's so bad about him."

"Whyatt is just bad news. Okay?"

"He's okay with the fact I'm pregnant. He can't be that bad."

"He's okay with the fact you're pregnant, because, he has two kids of his own." Brandi said not turning towards us.

"Two?"

"Yep. Different girls too."

"Well, maybe I'll be different."

"That's what the second girl said." Jinx said.

"Got it? Stay away."

"But, he asked me out Friday."

"Too bad. You're grounded." Mary said.

"What did I do?"

"I don't care. If I have to ground you for no reason to keep you safe; I will."

"But he likes me!"

"Right now." Mary said.

"What do I tell him?"

"Tell him whatever you want. I don't care. You aren't seeing him. It's not happening."

"Yes it is!" I said running off into my bedroom and slamming the door. Mary sighed.

"Mom, was I this complicated as a teenager?"

"No." Jinx said not looking up from her book. "You were worse."


	4. Chapter 4

Mary smiled.

"So, what happened with Raph?" Jinx asked finally book marking her page and laying it down on a table near her chair.

"Nothing. Drop it." Mary said defensively. Her phone rang and she gave a sigh of relief even though she knew it was work.

Jinx looked at Brandi.

"Okay, meet me there." Mary said leaving the house before anyone could say anything.

A few moments later; Mary arrived at the hospital.

"Marshall?" She yelled.

"I'm right here." He said; he was leaning up against the vending machine.

"What happened?"

"Our suspect got shot."

"We had a suspect?"

"Apparently."

"Alison really needs to tell me these things."

"Wasn't my fault, you didn't look at the paper on your desk." She said from a chair nearby.

"You should know not to set things on my desk. Its more chaotic than my life; and that says something."

Stan arrived a few seconds later.

"Mary, Marshall can go talk to Thomas."

"He's not out of surgery yet." Marshall said.

"That's the nice way of saying; I need to talk to Mary." Mary said.

"Got it. Alison, want to go get some food?"

"Yeah, why not?"

The two of them walked off.

"Thomas, like, THE Thomas?"

"Yeah. Jeff's partner."

"Shit."

"Exactly. There's another problem."

"What?"

"He was shot on your street."

"How did I not hear it?"

Stan shrugged. "There's a lot of ways to prevent that."

"Let me guess. They wanted Kara."

"Yeah, we don't know if Thomas was involved or tried to prevent it."

"Well, I know growing up Kara and Thomas were very close. I'm hoping that he was trying to prevent it."

"I know it' not what you want to hear. But, we have to move her."

"I know. Where?"

"Dunno."

Mary began to stroke her hair. "I guess if it'll keep her safe."

"Good. So, do you want me to talk to her, or you?"

"I need to. She doesn't listen to men. No offense. She never really listened to her Dad, it's why she spent so much time at my house. They would butt heads a lot of the time."

"Understood. Okay, go do that. Alison's boss wants her gone by tomorrow."

Mary sighed. "Would I be able to talk to her?"

"I'm hoping she can stay in Albuquerque. So, maybe."

Mary left the hospital and went out to her car. She had a glass soda bottle sitting in the cup holder; she pulled it out, and screamed at the top of her lungs and threw the bottle at a nearby support pole.


	5. Chapter 5

I sat on my bed with my laptop computer. Whyatt had found my instant messenger name. I smiled as each message came through.

Mary walked in and sat next to me.

"We need to talk." She said. "Tell Whyatt you'll talk to him later."

"How do you know that's how I'm talking to?"

"Because no one smiles that way when talking to a member of the same sex; and other than Marshall and Raph; you know one other boy here."

"Can it wait?"

"No." Mary said. "Tell him goodbye."

I shut the laptop after typing a goodbye message and looked at her.

"I need you to pack your things."

"Why?"

"You're being moved. This time, there's nothing I can do."

"Why?"

"Because, Thomas was shot. He was shot on this street; trying to protect you. Because; I can't do it."

"Brandi said you were the best!"

"I am. But; this is a little different. Most of my witnesses. I don't love; like I love you."

Sixteen years of basically living with Mary. I had never heard her use that four letter word that made most people weak at the knees; not even to Raph.

"So, what's going to happen?"

"I don't know. But; Stan is hoping you can stay in Albuquerque. So that we can still have communication."

"Thought I couldn't talk to anyone from my past?"

"I think this can have an exception. Considering that there is no foster parent in the country trained to keep a witness safe. I looked."

"Well, that makes me feel safe."

Mary smiled. "Come on, I'll help you pack."

"I don't want to leave. I'll have to leave Whyatt."

"If Whyatt really likes you; like you say he does. He'll want you alive."

"What about my baby?"

"You'll make a really good mom."

"But you were going to help me."

"I still can. Just not from the same house."

"Fine whatever. But, can I go out with Whyatt first?"

"Tonight?"

"Yeah."

Mary sighed. "No. I told you I don't want you seeing him. He's bad news."

"Why, because he had kids before marriage?"

Mary sat on the bed with me. "Sweetheart. You know that's not it."

"Then what is it?" I demanded.

"The facts don't matter. What matters is; you aren't seeing him. Now, come on. Let's get you packed."

Mary's phone rang.

"Oh good." She said. "I'll be right there." She focused her attention back on me. "Pack. I need to go talk to Thomas."

"Whatever."

Mary arrived at the hospital a few moments later. "Marshall, where is he?"

"Alison is talking to him."

"She's really getting on my nerves."

"I personally suggest making friends with her. Is everything okay? You seem very on edge."

"It's Kara."

"What about her?"

"She found Whyatt."

"Thompson, quarterback of the football team, Whyatt?"

"Yes."

"Does she know?"

"No. I can't tell her. She doesn't need to hear that."

"Maybe she does."

"She thinks he likes her."

"What do you think?"

"I don't know. Was I right to ground her tonight?"

"I think that a parent wants to keep their child safe."

"Marshall, I don't need your crap right now. Okay? Should I have let her go out?"

"Not with what Whyatt has done, no."

"Okay. Thank you."

"Do you think she will try and sneak out?"

"I don't know her well enough to answer that."

"What do I do if she does sneak out?"

"You've never been around kids much have you?"

Mary laughed to herself. "No."

"Do what you need to do."

"I guess." Mary said. Alison walked out of the hospital room.

"What did he say?" Mary demanded.

"I didn't talk to him about that. I just got him set up with Wit-sec. I figured I would leave the questioning to the people who are actually good at it."

"Come on Marshall." Mary said.

"Hi Thomas." Mary said.

"Hi Mary. Is Rebecca okay?"

"I can't answer that either way. Do you know who shot you?"

"Keith Jenkins."

Mary shut her eyes. Marshall stared at her.

"Keith?" Mary asked.

"Yeah. I'm assuming Keith shot Jeff too."

"Did you see Keith before he shot you?"

"No. We didn't really hang out on the same street corners." He said. "If you get what I mean."

"I do. Okay. Alison set you up for wit-sec?"

"Yeah." Thomas said.

"Okay."

Mary left the room. Marshall quickly followed, obliviously confused.

"Who is Keith Jenkins?" Marshall asked on the way home as the car ride gained an awkward silence.

Mary swallowed. "Kara's brother. I don't know why I didn't see it before."

"Kara has a brother?"

"Yeah, he's estranged from the family. I've only met him a few times."

"I see." Marshall said.


	6. Chapter 6

"What do we do?" Marshall asked.

"We don't tell Kara, no matter what, that her brother is trying to kill her."

"Why would Keith be trying to kill her?"

"To keep it quiet that he killed his dad."

"I see." Marshall said.

"We need to go talk to Stan. This my friend, is what people in the television industry, call a plot twist." Mary said.

"I don't watch television. It's all scripted."

"Yeah. Okay."

They arrived back at the federal building.

"Stan!" Mary yelled.

"I'm right here. Hold your horses." He said.

"Keith Jenkins shot Thomas."

"Oh." He said.

"Yeah." Mary said. "What do I do?"

"Arrest the bastard."

"For what?" Mary said. "I have no proof."

"I don't care. Arrest him as a suspect."

"Can you do that?"

"I can make it happen. Alison?" He said looking at her with puppy dog eyes.

"I'll make a call." She said.

Mary's head was spinning. You could tell it by looking at her. She ran her fingers through her hair. It seemed as if she had finally had enough.

"This messes up everything." She said. "Keith knows I'm a marshal. I need to get home; he's going to try something when I'm away from Kara."

"How do we know that it's Kara he's going after?" Alison asked. She hung up the phone. "I just have to wait for a judge to sign the warrant; it will be faxed in a moment." She said.

"Because, I'm not stupid. I know Keith."

"I thought you said you'd only met him a few times?" Marshall asked.

"Yes. I have. But, I know enough about him. I'm not stupid."

"How old is he?"

Mary opened her eyes wide, like you do when you try to think. "Kara is sixteen. So, He's twenty."

"Go home." Stan said. "Marshall will go with me to pick up Keith."

Mary's mind was spinning the entire way home. Why was she so stupid not to see it? Keith was a trouble maker from the beginning. It is why he was estranged from the family.

She arrived home. Ran into the house.

"Mom, where is Kara?"

"I don't know." She said not turning from her how-to book.

"What?"

"Some guy came and picked her up a little bit ago."

"Was that someone, Whyatt?"

"No. I wouldn't have let her go with Whyatt, I'm not that stupid."

"Was it Keith?"

"I think so."

"WHERE DID THEY GO?" She yelled.

"I don't know. Does this have anything to do with Raph breaking up with you; and Kara getting a boyfriend?"

"Mom. Listen to me. I'm working things out with Raph. Keith; is her brother. I can't tell you anything else. But; you have to tell me where they went!"

"He didn't say."

~*~

I sat in the truck with Keith. Who was oddly silent.

"Keith where are we going?"

"Shut up."

"Aunt Mary will find me."

"I. Said. Shut. Up."

He drove in silence. I still recognized things around me. Hopefully, we weren't leaving Albuquerque.

~*~

Mary ran into the federal building in tears. It caught Stan off guard. Marshall ran to hug her; but she backed away.

"Keith took her." She said.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Doesn't her cell phone have GPS on it?"

"Only if it's on. I tried. It's not."

"Man, what kind of teenage girl doesn't have her cell phone tied to her hip at all times?" Alison asked.

"She's not like most teenage girls. Do we have any way to…just…tap into it some how?"

"Not without it being on." Stan said.

"We need to find her now. Especially with her baby on the way."

"How far along is she?"

"Three maybe four months."

"Okay; good to know she can't go into labor."

"No. But she's anemic because of the baby. She doesn't have her medicine."


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh." Stan said.

"Yeah." Mary said.

"Well, maybe she'll let Keith know."

"Keith is as broke as the United States government, there's nothing he would be able to do."

"I see. So, we send out an amber alert; and wait." Stan said.

"I can't wait!" Mary yelled; running off quickly.

"Mary!" Stan yelled. Mary had run off out of earshot before he could say anything.

She drove. Was not sure where she was going. But, there was no way she could stay still. Every child walking down the street; looking for a moment like Kara. A girl who Mary would never admit; but she looked to as her own daughter. She wanted to hold her again. Hold her; like a mother would hold her child. She knew Keith would never hurt his sister; on purpose. But, Keith was known to act quickly, and foolishly. Her head was spinning. It made her sick to her stomach. She always felt like this when something happened to a witness. This time; she had the exact same feelings. But on a different level. Stan and Alison were right; something she also did not want to ever admit. This was a huge mistake.

She arrived at home. Her head still spinning.

"Did she call?" Mary asked.

"No." Brandy said. "But, I'm staying right by the phone."

"Thank you." Mary said.

"Mary; sit down." Jinx said.

"I can't."

"You need to."

"No. I need to find her."

"Keith, what's going on?"

"We're leaving. Now that Dad's dead. You and me are going to start over."

"I was starting over, with Aunt Mary."

"She doesn't care about you. She feels sorry for you. There's a difference."

"Keith, I need my medication."

"For what?"

"My baby has caused me to be anemic."

"Baby?"

"I'm four months pregnant."

"I'm going to kill him."

"No. It was my idea."

"I don't care. What's his name?"

"I'm not telling you! Keith, take me home!"

"I can't. I'll get arrested!"

"You're going to get arrested when they find me."

"They aren't going to."

"What?"

Keith pulled a knife out of his pocket. "You saw me kill Dad."

Kara's eyes grew to the size of baseballs. "You don't want three murders on your hands!"

"I don't care."

"Keith, what's happening?" She said; noticing his eyes were glazed over.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N. Sorry for the delay on this part. I've been busy, end of the year finals of senior year are coming up. Yay, I'm almost done, and my Army career is beginning to take off. So I don't spend much time at home lately.

"Keith have you been drinking?"

"No. Shut up." Keith said coldly.

I realized we were no longer in Albuquerque. I did not know where we were or where we were going. But, my phone had a global positioning system on it. Finally, Aunt Mary's over protectiveness had come in handy. I quietly turned my phone on. Making sure the ringer was on silent. Just in case. I did not have any friends to call me.

"MARY!" Marshall yelled. "HER PHONE IS ON!"

Mary ran into the room with a stack of papers in her hands. She covered her mouth and her eyes grew wide.

"Do you know where they're going?" Alison asked.

"Yes; but we won't beat them there."

Marshall's eyes grew as wide as a major league baseball. "Are they…..."

"The warehouse, yeah."

"I'll have the task force put road blocks out. We'll get there."

"Someone want to tell me what the warehouse is?" Stan ordered.

"He must be low on money." Mary said still talking to Marshall.

"Why else?" Marshall asked. Hanging up the phone. "It's done. But, I'm not sure they'll get them out in time."

"SOMEBODY TELL ME, THIS INSTANCE!" Stan yelled.

"Think back, I think…..four years ago. Man comes in, wanting protection because he witnessed something that happened at a warehouse." Marshall began. "Ring any bells?"

"Oh." Stan said. "That, warehouse."

"Yeah, we can get there in time. They've got a few hours on us."

"What if we fly you?"

"It would be too obvious. Keith is not a violent person. But, he is known to act in stupidity. If he knows we're coming. He would hurt her."

"Go." Stan said. "I'll work on a block." He said.

Mary and Marshall left the building.

"Sorry." Alison said. "I'm not from here, what happens at the warehouse?"

"He's going to sell her. He must be low on money."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hello there. So, I know I'm a little out of character. I apologize. I've always had issues with that. Anyway, I was thinking about doing a "Parenthood" fanfic. It would be a oneshot, and just something I would write in my free times. Just shoot me a message with whether you think it would be good or bad. Because, I don't want to take the time to write it if no one is going to bother reading.

"Who would he owe money to?" Marshall asked.

"Well, Jeff worked with the Mexican cartels."

"You think Keith is involved?"

"I don't know. Let alone, care at this point. If we don't beat them to the warehouse, I'll never see her again. If I do, it will be at her funeral. Closed casket."

"I'm going thirty above the speed limit, Mary."

"So, go forty."

"Why haven't we caught this warehouse before?"

"Because, people are idiots."

The phone rang, Mary quickly answered. "Marshall, Stan found the car, because of Kara's GPS in her phone. They have cops from Clinton County after him, but they're even thirty miles away."

"Great, did he get road blocks?"

"Yeah."

"Good, that'll slow him down a little bit."

Mary began to shake. This job was getting to her.

"Marshall, pull over."

"Why?"

"Just. Do. It." She demanded.

"We're on an interstate!"

"Marshall, pull the car over, or I'll grab the wheel and do it myself."

Marshall pulled the car over. Mary vomited on the side on the interstate.

She pulled her head back in the car. "Tell anyone about that. I'll find naked baby pictures and…they will somehow accidentally be attached to a mass email I need to send out. I can't have my reputation damaged. Got it?"

"Yeah. But, you know, it's just us. You don't need to fake it around me."

"I have to fake tough around everybody, especially you."

"We have a couple hours to kill. Might as well talk, why is that?"

"Marshall, you don't understand."

"We've got time to kill. I could understand."

"My father left, Jinx started drinking, Brandi got involved with Chuck, I fell into my work. You should know as well as anybody, to do what we do, you have to mentally tough, it just comes out everywhere. So, me vomiting on the side of the road, like I had a hangover, wasn't exactly what I would call strong, okay?"

"I think you vomiting on the side of the road, showed you had a lot of strength, and showed you were human. You're worried about Kara. Almost to the level that a mother would be worried about her child."

"That's another thing you don't get. She never had a mother figure. I was her mother figure. She is my child."

The car stopped. Blocked.

"Did you call Mary?" Keith ordered.

"No." I said. "Aunt Mary is just really good at her job."

"Rebecca, I don't want to kill you. But, I will. How did Mary find out where I was?"

"I don't know!"

Keith cut her arm. Not deep. But, she still bled.

"Keith, you know I'm anemic. What the hell?" I grabbed my arm.

"Have you figured out where we're going?" Keith asked, slipping the knife back in his shirt pocket.

"Yeah, I have. So has Aunt Mary."

"Stop calling her Aunt Mary, she's not your family."

"She cared about me when no one else did Keith!"

"Why didn't she care about me?"

"Wouldn't it be a bit weird if a federal marshal had a drug dealer in her house?"

"How do you my 'profession'?"

"I'm not stupid."


	10. Chapter 10

"I don't even care. Rebecca, I don't want to do this, but I borrowed money from some guys. I can't pay them back, they found out I had a sister. They said if I found you…and gave you to them. The debt would be paid."

"Keith, you're such a dick!"

"Rebecca, I don't have another choice. So, just do it."

"No. Besides, if I know Aunt Mary like I think I know Aunt Mary. She'll beat us there."

"I don't know. All I know is, I'm not going to jail. I'll do what I need to, to stop that from happening."

"Killing me and the baby would just get you more time locked up. Man, what happened? You were my hero after mom left."

"I don't know."

Mary looked at Marshall. "How much further?"

"Hour."

"Go. Faster."

"I can't. I'll loose control."

"Fine. Whatever. Just get there."

"Is the GPS still moving?"

"Yes."

"Good."

I sat in the front seat. I saw the warehouse come into view. We still had a few miles before we got there. It was old and dilapidated.

"Keith, you don't have to do this, and I'm not only saying that because I don't want to do this."

"Shut up. Here." He said pulling a shirt out of the back seat. "Wrap this around your arm. You're turning pale."

"Thanks."

"Yeah. I don't even know if they'll want you. Since, you are pregnant. No offense intended."

"What happens if they don't?"

Keith tapped the knife in his shirt pocket. "I won't have a choice."

"Yeah you do. You stab whoever you owe money to and let me live!"

We arrived at the warehouse. I really wanted Aunt Mary's car to be there. It was not. My phone beeped. It was a text message.

_We know you're there. Stall them. Five minutes. _

Keith took my phone.

"It has a GPS?"

"Apparently." I said as casually as I could.

"Well, that explains how she knew where I was." Keith grabbed my arm that was not cut and led me into the warehouse. On one table were various weapons. On another were drugs, if you could inject it, smoke it, or inhale it. It was on that table.

"This the chick?" A voice said from behind.

"Yeah." Keith answered.


	11. Chapter 11

"Cool. Take her to Snake."

"She's pregnant."

"He probably won't want her. But, take her anyway."

I quickly did a double take. Brandi was sitting next to the table where the guy was talking to Keith. She looked at me and nodded. I did not understand what she meant, but decided it best to nod back.

"Dominic, let me take her. You deal with Keith. I know you have a score to settle with him." Brandi said.

"Yeah, cool." Keith said shoving me to Brandi and quickly whispering a _thank you_.

Brandi took my arm and as violently, yet carefully as she could led me to a back room.

"Where's Mary?" Brandi asked.

"On her way, the text said five minutes. But, that was a few minutes ago. What's going on, why are you here?"

"Don't worry about that. We need to keep you safe, and if you get involved with Snake in any way, no one will ever see you again."

Dominic knocked on the door. "What's taking so long, Snake wants his girl."

"Sorry Dominic, she got smart-mouthed, gimmie a second." Brandi said. Then whispered. "When I say cry, do it. Got it?"

I nodded. Brandi punched a wall as hard she could. The sound reverberated the walls.

"Cry, cry like your life depends on it." She whispered.

I began to cry. Finally, a trick I learned with Dad finally paid off.

The door busted open. From a mighty kick.

"FEDERAL MARSHALS! ON THE GROUND! NOW!" Aunt Mary yelled.

Everybody stood up. Mary shakily held her gun, realized she was shaking and stopped almost immediately.

Dominic drew his gun. "You won't shoot me. I have information you need."

"No, I won't shoot you." Mary stated blankly. "That would be too easy. I'll make sure you rot in jail."

"Whatever." He said cocking his pistol.

"Pray to whatever God you believe in kiddo." Brandi said with her ear pressed to the wall of the room. "This isn't going to end well."


	12. Chapter 12

"For who?"

Brandi motioned for me to be quiet.

"Where is she?" Mary demanded.

"Who?"

"The pregnant girl that I know is here. See, this is the part, you could either tell me, cut a deal, and maybe rot in jail until you're a hundred and four, or don't tell me, and my gun accidentally goes off on your penis. Which will it be?"

"In the back storage room." He said.

"Marshall, make sure they stay."

Marshall nodded.

Mary opened the storage closet door. She sighed as she saw me hovering in the corner. "Okay, Kara. We're getting you out of here. Stay there. Okay?"

I nodded.

Anger began to seethe out of Mary as she saw Brandi with a bloody hand. "We'll talk later. However;" Mary said, still obliviously angry. "I'm glad you were here."

Mary walked back into the open room. "Alright; Marshall, you want the honors?"

"Sure." He said.

"Shit!" Mary yelled. "Where's Snake?"

"Long gone, baby girl. But if you're looking for a time; I'm here."

Mary shot a bullet, two centimeters over; it would have been in his penis.

"Shut up. Marshall, take him. I'll get Kara."

"You do know?"

"That, _she's _here? Yes. Its okay, without her being her, Kara would be dead."

"What?" Dominic yelled. "She betrayed me?"

"No. You did this to yourself."

"So, since I told you where the girl is, do I get a deal?"

"Yeah. The deal is, you rot in jail. Do you really think anyone is going to cut you a deal after what you're wanted for, keeping in mind, you are wanted in four states?"

Mary walked back to the room.

"Kara. Come with me. Brandi, go home."

"Is all this over?" I asked.

"No. We still have to find Snake, people weren't doing their jobs like they were supposed to."

"Look, Mary." Brandi said. "I'm sorr-"

"Save it. Go home. We'll talk there. I may have no choice but to arrest you, however, I may know a loop hole that will save you for a few more hours until we find Snake."

"Alright."


	13. Chapter 13

The ride home with Aunt Mary was as silent as a graveyard at midnight. I turned my head so that she would not see my wipe my tears. But, Mary has a way of knowing things, Marshal training, I would imagine.

"You want to tell me what happened?" She said, still in her Federal Marshal voice, but it was obvious that she was trying to push that voice aside.

"Not really. Let's talk about anything except, okay?"

"Sweetheart, we need too. It matters to your safety."

"No. I can't."

"Okay. I'll talk. You listen."

I nodded. I wiped another tear, Mary handed me a tissue box from the backseat.

"What happened to you the last day and a half; there are not words to describe. I would not wish what you went through on my worst enemy. But, in order for me and Marshall to do our jobs; you have to talk to me."

"Okay. But, can it stay between us?"

"I can't promise that. Some of it I will probably have to share with Stan."

"Okay, what you don't have to tell him, can it stay between us?"

"Of course." Mary pulled the car over on the side of the road before she reached the house. "What happened?"

"Don't we need to go to the federal building?"

"No. I already worked it out with Stan. What happened?"

"I don't know. Keith came over; I didn't think anything of it. I didn't realize he had been drinking until we had already started driving."

"How did he get the address?"

I hung my head. "I didn't know what to do."

"About?"

I stayed quiet.

"Look, I get you're scared. Okay, I'm scared too. Not only for you, but for Brandi, I need know what's going on and I need to know now, or this arrangement, isn't going to work. Up to you."

"I called him."

Mary shut her eyes, like she did when I told her I was expecting a child. "Why?"

"Because, I was having doubts about everything. I just needed to talk to my brother."

"How does Craig fit into this?"

"He doesn't. Me seeing him was really unexpected."

"Okay. So, do we have to worry about any more surprise visits from daddy?"

"I don't think so. Not unless he wants his child. He shouldn't."

"What made you do it?"

"I don't know. He knew the right words to say, I guess."

"Alright, two more questions, and then we'll go home."

"Okay."

"Would Keith know where Snake went?"

"I doubt it. Keith didn't even really know Dominic very well."

"Okay. I'll find him. Do you know why Brandi was there?"

"ummmm…" I was never a good liar.

"What's going on?"

"She's dating Dominic."

"Great. Another Chuck."

"Chuck?"

"Long before you came, sweetheart. Okay, let's go home."

We arrived at the house. Brandi was just getting out of her car. She tried will all of her will to avoid Mary's cold stare.

"Hey, go to your room. Okay?"

"Okay."

Mary walked up to Brandi. "Two choices. I can either beat you senseless out here. Or, we can go inside talk about it, and then I beat you senseless."

"Don't you need to find Snake?"

"We are finding Snake."

"How's Kara?"

"Traumatized. Go inside."

Brandi sat on the couch while Mary paced back and forth. Jinx was sitting on a chair still reading her book on dancing. The car where Raph usually sat, was empty.

"Does someone want to tell me what's going on?" Jinx asked.

"Its official business. I can't talk about it."

"Mary, I'm sorry."

"If it involves my daughters, you had better talk about it." Jinx said. "What would your father say?" realizing she just hit a nerve in Mary. Mary walked over to the front door and then slammed it.

"There. I think that spoke loud and clear, don't you?"

Jinx returned to her book.

"Brandi, what the hell were you thinking?"

"I was thinking he liked me."

"Seriously?" Mary yelled. "You're worse than a teenage girl! Did Chuck ever pop into your head while you were with him?"

"Yes. But it didn't bother me, because Dominic isn't Chuck."

"No. He's not. He's worse."

"I don't care."

"Look. Unless, through some divine power, Snake is found in the next-" She looked at her watch. "Hour and a half. I have to arrest you. Because you were aiding a criminal."

"Can't Dominic tell you where he is?"

"You're willing to give up your boyfriend. You must love him a lot."

"If it means keeping Kara safe. Then, yes."

"Dominic is at the federal building. I'll get Alison to talk to him."

"Thought you hated her?"

"I do. Believe me, but; we realized to help Kara and put the Cartels behind bars. We had to put our difference aside."

"Hey…Mary?" I asked from behind.

Mary turned around. "Yeah?"

"Whyatt called. He wants to know if I want to go to a party tonight."

"It's your first day home. Not tonight. We have a lot to do."

"Okay." I said walking off.

"Hm." Mary said focusing her attention back to Brandi.

"What?" Jinx asked.

"That was too easy. She's head over heels for Whyatt."

"Yeah, I was thinking that too." Brandi said. "Think she'll sneak out?"

"Without a doubt."


	14. Chapter 14

I climbed down the ladder I set up just for this occasion. Whyatt had his car parked down the street, engine off, lights off. To passerby it looked like another car parked on the street.

"Hey baby girl." He said as I got in.

"Hey." I said almost forgetting I was going to have my own baby girl in a matter of months.

"Ready?"

"Yeah." I said. "What if I get caught?"

"You won't. Come on."

The party was like nothing I had ever seen. Partly, because it was a college party.

"I'm not in college."

"Neither am I. My brother is throwing the party."

"Oh."

"Yeah, come on. It'll be fun."

"O-okay." I said. This was defiantly one of those times; you know you should not have. But you did.

We walked inside, eyes immediately darted to my stomach, then to Whyatt and then they smiled.

"Do they think the baby is yours?

"Probably. Do you not know that I have two children?"

"Yeah, My Aunt told me."

"Does that bother you?"

"It would be hypocritical of me if it did."

"Oh. So, I tried to call you the last day and a half, where were you?"

"Oh." I said trying to think of a quick excuse. "With my brother." Not a complete lie. Mostly, it was a lie of omission.

"Oh cool. Where at?"

"We took a short road trip to visit some friends of his."

"That sounds like fun." Whyatt sat down on the couch and grabbed a glass. It was obvious that it was not punch. "You want some?"

"No. I'm alright."

"Really?"

"Yeah. My cousin died during a drinking binge." Again, making up a lame excuse, instead of saying that I did not want to drink. Drinking lead to my pregnancy. I did not want it to lead to something worse. "Plus, it's not good for the baby."

Within the hour, Whyatt was heavily intoxicated. I stood by the wall. Contemplating. Call her? Don't call her?

"Brandi?" I asked on my cellular phone. "I need some help."

"What's up?" She asked from the other line. I explained that I snuck out and that Whyatt had been drinking heavily and was now standing on the pool table twirling his shirt above his head. I hoped I did not look that stupid when I was drinking with Craig. "Alright. I'll come get you. Does Mary know?"

"No. I don't want her too. That's why I called you."

"Okay, well; she knows you snuck out. So, get ready for the lecture."

"Yeah; figured I had that coming."

A few minutes later, Brandi pulled up. I got into the car. I stand corrected, Mary pulled up in Brandi's car.

"Alright, I'm not going to bust this party. I called in a favor from the city cops, that way it's not embarrassing. Although, I should. Out of my jurisdiction, or I would. Believe me." She said with the marshal voice, it was not the part of her coming that bothered it was that voice.

"I'm sorry."

"Save it."

"Aunt Mary. I am. I'm sorry."

"Okay."

"So, what's my punishment?"

Mary pulled into the driveway of the house. She shut the car off. I began to get out. She gently pushed my shoulder back.

"No, let's talk here. We're alone."

"Okay."

"Did you drink?"

"No."

"Good. I'm proud of you. I'm also proud you called Brandi."

"Just cut the chase, what's my punishment?"

"No. I knew you would sneak out. Believe it or not, before this job sucked all the fun out of me. I was a teenage girl at one time. I understand sneaking out to see a boy. But, why sneak out right after you were kidnapped and almost sold as a sex slave?"

"I don't know. He called; and all I could think about…..never mind, you won't get it." I said trying to get out of the car. Mary pushed me gently into my seat.

"I won't get it if you don't explain it to me."

"It doesn't matter."

"Why are you afraid of telling me, we've always had a pretty open relationship? I mean, I helped you put in your first tampon, I'm not sure how much more open we can be." She said gently moving my bangs from my face. Back to the friend voice. It made me less tense.

"I'm not afraid of telling you. I'm afraid of what you're going to say in response."

"For what its worth, I won't have to share any of this with anybody, it's just us."

"All I could think about was giving my daughter a Dad."

Mary sat silently. I think I caught her off guard with my statement.

She looked at me. "How would I not understand that? Past the age of seven, I didn't have a Dad either."

"But, you knew yours."

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course. This arrangement wouldn't work if I didn't."

"I really need you to stay away from Whyatt."

"What did he do that's so bad?"

"I'm not ready to tell you that. I don't think you can take it."

"Aunt Mary. My mom committed suicide, after walking out on me. My Dad was killed, by my brother who tried to sell me as a sex slave to pay off loan sharks. I'm sixteen. I'm pregnant. I really don't think what Whyatt did is even going to phase me."

"Then, I don't think I can take it, Okay? I'm not telling you yet. Just trust me. And stay away."

"Whatever." I said coldly getting out of the car.

Mary pushed me back down into my seat. "Not yet. We still need to talk about punishment."

"What?" I said my anger rising. "No offense. But, I don't really like you right now."

"The feeling is mutual, believe me. But, I think you can sit here a few more seconds with me."

"Cut to the chase."

"I'm not going to punish you."

"Cool." I said trying to leave the car. Then turned around and looked Mary straight in the eyes. "Not that easy, is it?"

"I'm not going punish you. I'm no longer going to trust you."

"So, you're giving up on me?" I said tears welling in my eyes.

"No. That's not what I said."

"But you meant it." I said getting out of the car before she could stop me. I ran into the house, crying. Brandi stopped me.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Forget it."

"I'm sorry I couldn't warn you she was coming to get you. You get it much trouble?"

"It's not that. Just leave me alone." I tore out of Brandi's embrace and ran to my room as I saw Mary come into the house.

"What's that about?" Brandi asked.

"Nothing." Mary said coldly and defensively. "I don't have a choice. We can't find Snake yet. I have to arrest you."

"I thought I had a couple days?"

"No. You had a couple hours."

"Oh. Whatever."

"Brandi Shannon. You have the right to remain silence. Anything you say, can and will be used against you in a court of law. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you by the state of New Mexico. Have you heard and understood these rights?"

"Yep."

Mary put handcuffs on Brandi and led her out the door.

"Mom. Do me a favor?"

"You want me to talk Kara?" Jinx asked.

"No. I need to do that when I get back. Just, don't let her leave."

"Okay."


	15. Chapter 15

Mary and Brandi arrived at the Federal building a few moments later. Mary put Brandi in a chair in a room with nothing but a one-way window.

"I won't be questioning you. This case is already a major conflict of interest for me. It'll be probably be Allison, I would imagine. Just, promise me you'll tell whoever it is, the truth. You've already dug your hole. Now, its time to climb out."

"Yeah." Brandi said. "How long will I be here?"

"It's a scare tactic. They think if you stew here for a few hours. That you'll talk. So, I have no idea. Now, I can't be here, for various reasons. I'm going back to the house."

Mary got back to the house. Peter was sitting on the couch with Jinx.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Trying to find bail money." Jinx said.

"Bail hasn't been posted yet." Mary said. "I'm hoping we can find Snake before that happens."

"Just in case." Peter said.

"Okay. I need to talk to Kara."

"Figuring out what's going on in that child's mind. Has got to be harder than your job, huh, Mary?"

"Yes and No." Mary said. "I love them both differently. So, it doesn't matter which is harder." She said walking off.

"Kara." She said through the closed door.

"Leave me alone! I never want to talk to you again!"

"Please. I need to explain."

"No! I don't care!"

"Sweetheart. Please?"

Her begging made it seem like she really did care. I slowly opened the door my eyes puffy and red from all the tears shed.

Mary walked in and sat on the chair next to the bed.

"Kara. Why would you even begin to think that I'm giving up on you?"

"Thought you wanted to explain?" I said coldly.

"In order for me to explain, you have to answer my question."

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Just can't. Let it go." I said beginning to cry. I buried my head in my pillow. The tears soaked it with salty water. Mary sat on the bed next to me and placed a strong, soft hand on my head and began to stroke my hair.

"It has to do with your mother, doesn't it?" She asked softly. I nodded my head still buried in my pillow.

"Okay. Good. I knew you'd been holding it in for an abnormal amount of time. What's on your mind?"

"I can't tell you. Just drop it."

"Okay, we'll drop talking about her. Tell me why you think I would give up on you?"

I sat up on my bed. Aunt Mary took her thumb and wiped my eyes.

"Shouldn't you trying to get Brandi out of jail?" I asked. "I'm not that important."

"I can't. I'm not even supposed to be working with you. Conflict of interest and you are important. Important to the United States government. You could bring down a major drug cartel. More importantly, you're important to me."

"That drug cartel is my brother."

"I know. But, right now. I don't care about all of that."

"The night before Mom left. We had a huge fight. She said, she wasn't going to trust me anymore. I never saw her again."

"Oh." Mary said. I put my head back down into my pillow and began to sob again.

"Sweetheart, Sit up."

I sat up. Mary put her thumb and index finger to my chin and raised it so that we were eye level.

"Look at me."

I did not look at her eyes. That now had tears welling inside of them. I was not aware that Aunt Mary had tear ducts. Known her my entire life, I had never seen her cry. I looked above her head, memorized by the spinning ceiling fan.

"I'm sure you'll do something to regain my trust in a matter of days. I know how you are. In the meantime, you need to understand. I'm not going anywhere."

"You may not. But am I?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I know I moved in with you to keep my life stable. Well, as stable as it can be, with everything going on. Right?"

"Yeah?"

"How is going to remain stable when I'm not sure if the government is going to kick me out of here or not? They've tried a few times."

"Is that why you haven't unpacked those boxes in the corner?" Mary asked pointing to a collection of four boxes sitting in the corner of my room. All my stuff was in those boxes. I had never given them much thought.

"Yeah."

"I can't tell you what's going to happen tomorrow. But, tonight you aren't leaving."

"Okay. I trust you." I said.

"Good. Do you have any homework?"

"Yeah. But I don't understand it."

"Get it out. We'll work on it."

"No. I'm not going to worry about it."

"Kiddo, at the risk of sounding too much like a mom, you need to do it."

"Yeah, I'll get it done. Just not right now. Do you know where my mom is buried?"

"Have you ever read Ray Bradbury's book, Fahrenheit 451?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's just say, she died protecting her books and leave it at that."

A/N: I know this is in the middle of everything and I apologize. To avoid massive questions about this. For those of you who have not read the book Fahrenheit 451. A) You need too. I hate reading, and it was a decent book. B) This isn't a spoiler or anything, so don't worry. A woman burns herself alive because she doesn't want to give the firemen her books. She's willing to sacrifice herself for them.

"So, there was no body to bury?"

"No."

I looked away. A single ran down my cheek. "I need you to be completely honest, okay?" I asked.

"Okay."

"What did I do?"

"Nothing. Why would you think that?"

"Nevermind."

"No. Not nevermind."

"It's no big deal."

"It is. Or you wouldn't have asked me."

"I had to do something really bad. To make her leave me, then kill herself."

"No, I don't want you thinking that for even a second." She said, inadvertently going into marshal mode.

"I must have."

"Like what?"

"I was born, wasn't I?"

Mary sat silently for a few moments.

"Stand up." She said getting off the bed.

"Why?" I asked wiping my eyes with my sleeve.

"Just do it."

I slowly stood up. In front of Mary. She embraced me. I buried my head in her shoulder. She stood stroking my hair. Gently whispered in my ear;

"Nothing was your fault."

"I just don't get it." I said, for the first time not fighting the embrace.

"Don't try to get it. You'll go mad."

"What do I do?"

"Understand that…no matter what, even though your Mom and Dad didn't always love you like they should have. I will."

"Thanks. You're way more of a mom than she was." I said clutching my stomach.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"This baby is coming, and fast." I said.


End file.
